


taste the tension, now i'm begging

by wreckingtomlinson (karasunonolibero)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Smut, Spanking, Top Harry, degradation as part of dirty talk with use of words like 'slut' and 'whore'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunonolibero/pseuds/wreckingtomlinson
Summary: Harry’s not quite sure how Louis can be so calm when he’s being tied to a chair.~or, Louis wants to act out an anonymous hookup fantasy and Harry is more than happy to give it a try.





	taste the tension, now i'm begging

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written pure smut in a Long time. apparently the last PWP i posted was in may 2015?? jeez. i hope i'm not too rusty. anyway this was kind of a little bit inspired by a porn clip (i can't link to the full video but [here's part of it](https://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=ph596535940af94), should you be interested) and i really have no excuse. it Happened and we all have to live with the results
> 
> unbeta'ed, so all errors are mine, it's almost 2am and i shouldn't be awake, and the title is from [smoke and guns by natewantstobattle](https://youtu.be/ehc8w0qsEvY). enjoy!

Harry’s not quite sure how Louis can be so calm when he’s being tied to a chair.

Their sex life is far from boring—they’ve been doing the domination and submission thing for a few months now, and recently started to experiment with some light bondage, but last week, when they discussed trying a bit of roleplay in the bedroom, Louis had proposed an old fantasy he wanted to try. 

“It’s like, an anonymous hookup, I guess you could say,” he’d explained, a light pink blush rising on his cheeks as he picked at a nail. “Where I’m tied up and blindfolded in a room somewhere, and I don’t know who’s about to walk in the door and fuck me. And you’d come in, and have your way with me, and I’d pretend I didn’t know it was you.”

Harry hummed, considering the scenario. The few times they  _ had _ tried bondage, they’d both really liked it—Louis for the way it forced him to keep still and take what he was given, Harry for the aesthetics and control. “And this is all consensual, like in the fantasy?”

“Yes.” Louis nodded. “We met on Grindr or somewhere and we haven’t exchanged face pictures. All we know is each other’s names and we’ve seen, like dick pics and such, and when we agreed to hook up, you told me you’d book a certain room in a certain hotel and to tie myself up when I got there and you’d come in later. Does that make sense?”

It made perfect sense, and so they’d spent the next few days planning out the logistics and discussing what they wanted and didn’t want to happen during the scene. And now finally, the day had arrived.

If Louis is nervous at all, he doesn’t show it. He even manages to crack some jokes as he strips down to nothing and seats himself in the chair they’d dragged into the bedroom from their kitchen, and lets Harry tie his ankles to the chair legs. Harry just focuses on the task at hand, making sure his hands are steady as he ties the knots he’s been practicing for the last few days. 

“How’s that feel, baby?” he asks, tucking a finger in between the ropes and Louis’ ankle to make sure it’s not too tight.

Louis tries moving his foot, giving it an experimental pull, before nodding. “It’s good.”

Harry does the other leg next, leaving Louis’ thighs spread temptingly. If they didn’t have a scene planned, Harry knows he’d be covering those thighs in bite marks right now. Maybe later.

Louis’ hands are next, bound behind him with a simple tie, and the finishing touch is the silk blindfold. Harry drapes it over his boyfriend’s face, tying it so it’s snug. “Can you see out the bottom?”

“No.” 

“And you remember your safeword?”

“Red. And if I’m gagged, I shake my head three times.” Louis does just that to demonstrate and Harry’s never been prouder.

“My perfect boy.” Harry presses a gentle kiss to Louis’ shoulder before stepping back to admire his work. Louis always looks stunning, that’s no question, but to see him like this, bound and submissive and naked and already panting with anticipation, is just unreal. The fact that he’s already half-hard is just a bonus. Harry has no idea how he got so lucky. He slips out of the room, closing the door behind him, and the scene begins. 

After a few deep breaths and rolls of his shoulders, he opens the door again, smirking as the sight of Louis tied to the chair greets him once more. Louis’ lower lip is caught between his teeth, turning pink as he bites on it. Harry takes a few steps forward and to Louis’ left, walking as quietly as he can to give Louis less of an idea where he is. And then he reaches out.

He starts slow, just a few fingertips trailing up Louis’ arm, but even that tiny amount of stimulation makes him shiver as goosebumps rise on his skin. Harry moves up, skating a hand over Louis’s shoulder, pausing to massage it for a second before dropping it again to palm at his chest. His nipples are pert, though whether it’s from the cool air of the room or arousal, Harry isn’t sure. He brushes the pad of a finger over the nub, just enough to draw a quiet gasp from Louis, before taking his hand away completely.

“Harry—” he whispers, but Harry is quick to shush him.

“Did I say you could talk, Louis?” Harry chastises him, prodding at Louis’ lips with this thumb. Louis immediately latches on, sucking on the digit as his cheeks redden. “I don’t seem to recall saying that. Do I have to give you a gag to keep you quiet?” He hadn’t been planning on it, but there’s a certain appeal to edging Louis and shutting him up at the same time. Again...maybe later.

Louis’ not talking anymore but he’s far from quiet, the wet smacking sounds his lips are making as he sucks on Harry’s thumb too loud to be incidental. “Putting on a little show, are you, slut?” Harry muses, moving his hand to let Louis suck on his index and middle fingers instead. “Or do you just like having something in your mouth that much?” Louis moans again at the word ‘slut,’ cheeks hollowing out as he sucks harder. “Oh, you’re good, aren’t you?” Harry removes his fingers, and for a few seconds Louis’ mouth remains open as though he’s waiting for Harry to give him something else next. God, he looks desperate. And so, so perfect. 

Harry grips a handful of Louis’ hair and tugs his head back, exposing his neck and nearly groaning at planes of unmarked skin on display. Louis’ lips part again, almost asking for a kiss but not quite. Harry won’t give him that just yet. His other hand goes back to roaming, running up Louis’ chest to his throat, just letting it rest there. He hovers over Louis’ face, leaning in close enough that he’s sure Louis can feel his breath on his nose. Louis squirms in the chair, trying to find Harry’s mouth, but the ropes don’t give him enough slack. All he can do is sit there and wait for Harry to deign to kiss him.

He still doesn’t. Harry pokes his tongue out, flicking over Louis’ lower lip with the lightest kitten lick he can manage. Louis gasps, his own tongue darting out to wet his lips. Harry counts to five in his head, letting the anticipation build a little more, before finally capturing Louis’ mouth with his own.

Louis responds instantly, opening his mouth wider and letting Harry lick his way inside. Fuck, he could kiss Louis for  _ hours _ , honestly—his boy always tastes so fucking good, always so receptive. And there’s something hot about having him like  _ this _ , powerless to do anything but take what Harry’s giving him. Harry lets himself get distracted for a few minutes, dominating the kiss and taking till he’s had his fill for now and pulling back. Louis is completely hard now, cock full between his open thighs. Harry will take care of that, in a minute. He lets himself suck a lazy lovebite into Louis’ neck, grinning as he feels Louis gasp under his teeth, before moving in front of him, dropping to his knees so he can do some teasing elsewhere. 

Louis seems to sense Harry’s movement, shuffling his knees apart even wider. Harry can see his chest heaving with every breath and the pretty flush that’s spread from his cheeks down past his collarbones. He has no idea what Harry’s about to do, and that knowledge is something Harry is definitely getting off on. He licks over the pad of his thumb and brushes it ever so gently over the head of Louis’ cock.

The reaction is immediate, Louis’ hips bucking into the touch. Even with the blindfold on, Harry can tell his face has tensed up too. So he rubs a little more, paying special attention to the slit there, and Louis moans again.

“ _ Harry _ .” It comes out as a broken little whine, dripping with desperation as he tries to rut up for more stimulation.

“Mm-mm.” Harry shakes his head, pulling his hand back and smirking at the sight of Louis nearly thrashing once the touch is gone. “Thought I said I didn’t want to hear you talk right now, baby,” he says, standing up and removing a ball gag from the drawer next to their bed. “But it’s alright, I’ve got something that’ll help. Open up now.”

Louis drops his jaw immediately, which lets Harry situate the silicone ball in his mouth. The tension in his shoulders seems to drain as Harry secures the buckle, he notices. Interesting. “Looks pretty on you,” Harry tells him instead, resuming his position on the floor between Louis’ legs. “Though I’m sure a slut like you would rather have something bigger in your mouth, hm? Something more like a cock to satisfy you? Because let’s face it, love, you wouldn’t be meeting strangers for anonymous sex if you weren’t a cock whore.”

Louis lets out another whimper around the gag, the sound muffled a bit but still going straight to Harry’s cock. “Do you like that? When I call you a cock whore?” he presses, running his thumb over where Louis’ lips are stretched out by the gag. Louis nods eagerly. “Of course you do.” And with that, he blows cool air over Louis’ cock, chuckling at the full-body shiver he sees overtake Louis. His skin has a light sheen of sweat by now, probably from working himself up so much. Harry’s barely done a thing, as it is, but Louis looks halfway to wrecked already. God, he’s so pretty like this. 

Harry leans down, burying his face between Louis’ legs, dragging his lips along his inner thigh as Louis pants and shuffles his knees farther apart. “Wonder how pretty you’d look all marked up here for me,” Harry muses against his skin, teeth flashing out for just a second to make Louis know he could bite at any moment. 

Louis mumbles something that resembles a “please.”

And with that tiny bit of encouragement, Harry bites, sucking deep cherry marks into the skin as Louis’ cries of pleasure float to his ears. After a few minutes he pulls back to admire his work, pleased with the three new lovebites he’s left behind: one on Louis’ left thigh, two on the right. “So, so pretty,” Harry praises absently, brushing his thumb over one of the spots and pressing lightly. “Do you want more, slut?”

Louis nods, making another soft whining sound. 

“Then come on, get up.” Harry unties Louis and leads him over to the wall, where he reties his hands so they’re in front of him. Louis braces himself on the wall, bending over at Harry’s instruction so his arse is on full display, back bowed just so to show off his curves. Harry just hums, running a hand from Louis’ shoulder blades down to his ass. “Got a nice arse,” he observes, as though he’s seeing it for the first time. “No wonder you’re a cock slut. It’d be a shame not to let anyone fuck you with an arse like this.” He grabs a handful, palming at Louis’ bum and giving it a smack. Louis gasps.

“Spread your legs. Let me see your hole.” It’s crude, but it fits the roleplay, and Harry just hopes Louis won’t think it weird.

If the way he immediately shuffles his feet farther apart and arches his back even deeper is any indication, he  _ likes _ it. Harry drops to his knees and spreads his cheeks, drawing in a sharp gasp himself as Louis’ hole comes into view. Honestly, he could stare for minutes at a time, a fact Louis’ told him is probably a little strange, but can he be blamed? His boyfriend has a perfect ass, sue him for admiring it. “Hmm, pretty,” is what he says today, brushing the pad of his thumb over the rim and watching Louis shiver at the contact. “Look so tight, though, love. Think you can take all of me right here?”

“Mmm-hmm,” Louis manages to squeak out, hips swaying a bit teasingly.

Harry chastises him with a gentle bite to his left ass cheek. “You’re  _ going _ to take what I give you, understand?” Louis nods, relaxing a bit and resting his forehead against the wall. “And what I want to give you right now is a pretty pink arse before I fuck it.” He stands back up, left hand coming up to cover Louis’ throat once again as his right rubs slow circles over the swell of his ass. “Ready, slut?”

Louis’ nod couldn’t be more eager. Harry’s no one to keep him waiting, really. He brings his hand down for a sharp slap, feeling Louis swallow thickly. And then he does it again, and again, as Louis mewls with each spank until his ass is a persistent pink color. “Fuck,” Harry breathes out once he sees how  _ hard _ Louis is, practically dripping precum from the treatment, and the sight reminds him he’s gotten no relief himself yet. He finally shucks off his clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor before guiding Louis to bend over the edge of their bed.

As fun as the gag has been, Harry misses hearing Louis’ voice, so he unbuckles the strap and gently removes the ball from behind Louis’ teeth. “Tell me what you want, darling,” he coos, draping himself over Louis as he ruts against his ass. 

“Your cock, please Harry, I want your cock,” Louis answers immediately, voice hoarse.

“Are you a slut for my cock?”

“ _ Fuck _ , please, give it to me,” he begs.

“I’ll give it to you, baby, you’ll get what you want. Gonna fuck you so hard and make you make a mess of yourself. Just gotta make sure you’re ready for me first,” Harry promises, reaching for the lube and slicking up a few of his fingers. Louis doesn’t really  _ need _ the prep with how often they fuck, but it never fails to drive Louis up the wall with need. 

Louis makes a displeased noise in the back of his throat. “I’m ready for you  _ now _ .”

Harry draws back his free hand and spanks him again for the lip. “I didn’t realize you were the one giving orders here,” he chides, sinking two fingers into Louis as he tsks. One hand rests heavily at the small of Louis’ back, holding him steady and in place as Harry fingers him open. Louis whines under him, rocking his hips back to try to get more, but Harry holds him down. 

“Sorry,” Louis mutters, only sounding a little bit sorry.

“It’s alright. You just really like having something in your arse, don’t you?” Harry smirks when he sees the blush rise on Louis’ face. “I know you do. Just be good for me and you’ll get my cock, love, I promise.” 

Louis gives another pouty little whimper before going slack, legs starting to shake from holding still for so long. “Please,” he begs, though for what, Harry can’t tell. 

“Please what?” he prompts, removing his fingers and starting to slick up his cock. 

“Fuck me.”

“Hmm?”

“Fuck me, please, I’m a slut for your cock, give it to me,” Louis babbles out. Since he asked so nicely Harry decides that’s enough teasing for both of them, aligning his cock with Louis’ hole and pressing inside in one smooth motion. Under him, Louis moans, long and low, the muscles in his back twitching as he tenses and relaxes and tenses again. His arms are stretched out on the bed in front of him, wrists still bound.

“I’ve got you,” Harry murmurs, running a hand through Louis’ hair, before gripping onto a handful and tugging his head back. “Ready?”

“Been ready for ages,” Louis snipes, which earns him yet another smack on the arse. Harry barely gives him a second to recover from that before he’s pulling out and slamming right back in again. He sets a punishing pace from the start, just wanting to hear Louis fall apart beneath him. His breath comes in little gasps every time Harry thrusts in, the sweetest sound Harry’s heard all night.

“Jesus— _ fuck _ , your arse feels so good,” Harry groans, gripping Louis’ hips and tilting them up a bit, trying to seek out his prostate.

He knows he’s found it when Louis’ moans get even heavier, the deeply content little  _ ohohohs _ sounding almost pained. “Fuck, yes, right there, don’t stop,” he begs, fists clenching as he scrabbles to grasp at the sheets. “I’m close, I’m so close.” 

“Come for me just like this. Come just from my cock fucking you, like the whore you are,” Harry grits out, feeling the familiar heat start to pool deep in his core.

With a gasp and a cry of Harry’s name, Louis comes, hips bucking wildly as he ruts into the sheets. Harry’s not far behind, pulling out and only needing two quick tugs before he reaches his own peak, his release spilling over Louis’ ass.

He collapses on the bed next to Louis, shutting his eyes for a second as they both catch their breath. When he opens them, he’s met with Louis’ bright blues, darkened with satisfaction. He must have slipped the blindfold off while Harry wasn't looking. Harry can’t help pressing a kiss to his lips before removing the tie from his wrists.

“I’m gonna grab us a towel, love,” he whispers, waiting for Louis to nod his acknowledgement before he scampers off to the bathroom. He never likes leaving Louis alone any longer than necessary after they play like this, so he returns in just a minute to clean them both up.

“How was that, Lou?” Harry asks, wiping up the mess he made before Louis rolls over and stretches out on the bed. 

Louis hums contentedly. “Perfect,” he tells Harry with a tired little grin. “Even better than I thought it would be. Liked the blindfold and—when you called me a slut,” he adds, voice dropping off into a whisper. 

“You really did like that? I know when we talked about it, you said you wanted to try it.”

“Well, I did, and if you’re up for it...it can stay in the future, when we do a scene,” Louis decides. “What about you, what did you think?”

“I really liked seeing you all tied up, doing whatever I told you to,” Harry admits. “The gag was alright. I missed hearing your voice.”

Louis says nothing for a few minutes, and Harry thinks he’s fallen asleep. Suddenly, there’s a tap on his hip and Louis’ giving him a mischievous smirk. “What do you think about trying that again sometime, with  _ you _ in the chair?”

**Author's Note:**

> soooo....yeah. time to not write pwp again for another three years 
> 
> anyway, thank you for reading! come visit me on [tumblr](http://humhalleloujah.tumblr.com)


End file.
